


Flustered perfection.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfection, like beauty, hides in the eye of it's beholder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flustered perfection.

**Title** : _**Flustered perfection.**_

 **Rating** : G.

 **Author** : pekeleke

 **Word** **Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 347: Great expectations.

 **Warnings** : None.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **Summary** : Perfection, like beauty, hides in the eye of it's beholder.

 

_**Flustered perfection.** _

 

Severus opened the door and froze, staring at Harry with disbelief.

“Potter, you look...”

 

“Don't laugh. I wanted to impress you on our first date, but... I overdid it, didn't I?”

 

Severus examined his own attire with dismay.

“I didn't realize you had such great expectations for tonight. You mentioned Rosmerta's... I wasn't expecting you to dress so elegantly”

 

Harry blushed adorably, making his heart flutter.

“I'm sorry. I wanted to look charming and... Gosh!... I'm messing this up!”

 

“It's alright. We're both nervous. It's just... you don't need to impress me, Harry. You're already perfect the way you are...”

 


End file.
